European Pat. Publication No. 106,489 discloses 6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acids and 6,8-difluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxylic acids as antibacterial agents.
The present invention concerns the corresponding 5,6-difluoronapthyridines and 5,6,8-trifluoroquinolines having valuable antibacterial properties.